communityfandomcom_vi-20200213-history
Trợ giúp:Giấy nhớ JavaScript và CSS
Bạn muốn tạo mã cho cộng đồng của bạn, hay đơn giản là chi cho chính tài khoản của bạn? Trang này sẽ giúp bạn cơ bản về nó. Chú ý: JavaScript dành cho cộng đồng có thể bật bằng cách liên hệ Giấy nhớ JS và CSS Bảng dưới đây có gợi ý cho một vài trang JS và CSS. Những trang phổ biến nhất được highlight bằng màu. Chú ý: Nền mặc định của FANDOM thường được nhắc đến với cái tên 'Oasis', tên mã của nền đó, hoặc 'Wikia' sau công ty. Bộ kiểm tra lỗi CSS và JS Bộ chỉnh sửa JS và CSS có bộ kiểm tra lỗi. Khi bạn lập trình hay điền code, trang sẽ cho biết bạn tạo phải những lỗi gì. *Chú ý: Không phải tất cả những lỗi CSS (và cả JS) phải được sửa, công nghệ của chúng luôn ngày một phát triển, và các trình duyệt luôn hoạt động khác nhau (ví dụ như tiền tố của Chrome là -webkit, còn của Firefox là -moz), do đó, một số tin nhắn có thể không cần hành động can thiệp. CSSlinting.png CSSimportant.png Lỗi thường gặp Ghi chú (nâng cao) ;Sử dụng CSS cho một trang cụ thể Bằng cách sử dụng CSS class, bạn có thể sử dụng CSS cho trang cụ thể. Yếu tố có bao gồm một định danh dựa trên tên trang. Ví dụ ở trang này, tên trang trong CSS là: ::page-Trợ _giúp:Giấy_nhớ_JavaScript_và_CSS: Định dạng thường là page-tên_trang, và dấu cách, phẩy, những kí tự đặc biệt được thay bởi dấu gạch chân (_). Cũng có những class khác cho phép bạn áp dụng code bằng namespace, và còn nữa. "Bộ kiểm tra" của trình duyệt sẽ cho bạn biết cái gì khả dụng. ;Sử dụng JS cho một trang cụ thể :Trong MediaWiki:Common.js, sử dụng "switch" để áp dụng JS vào một trang cụ thể: switch (mw.config.get('wgPageName')) { case 'page name': // JS here will be applied to "page name" break; case 'some other page': // JS here will be applied to "some other page" break; } ;Áp dụng JS và CSS cho một cộng đồng nhất đinh :Nếu bạn thích giữ CSS và JS cho riêng mình trong một trang (global.css), có một class trong thẻ body hỗ trợ bạn áp dụng lên wiki nhất định. :Nó được dựa trên tên cở sở dữ liệu của một cộng đồng, không phải URL - chúng thường giống nhau, nhưng không phải luôn như vậy. Định dạng là ::wiki-cở sở dữ liệu: Trong JS: wgDBname có thể được sử dụng để chỉ ra một cộng đồng xác định. ;Thứ tự tải :Thứ tự tải mặc định là mã gốc, đến mã của cộng đồng, cuối cùng là mẫ cá nhân. :Trong mỗi cấp độ, "common" sẽ tải trước, sau đó sẽ đến mã của nền. ;!important trong CSS :Vì thứ tự tải trong CSS, bạn đôi khi cần sử dụng !important để chắc rằng CSS đó sẽ được tải. !important nên được hạn chế khi có thể trong trường hợp cụ thể. ;Lỗi chứa bộ nhớ đệm :Mỗi khi bạn download file từ internet nó được lưu vào bộ nhớ đệm. Thường thì nó rất tuyệt với vì nó hạn chế lưu thông giữa cả FANDOM và bạn, nhưng nó sẽ tạo ra hiệu ứng nếu bạn thử nghiệm code. Nó sẽ mất một lúc nên bạn nên sử dụng kĩ thuật này: :Bạn có thể phải tải lại mỗi trang bạn bật lên gần đây thủ công để xem sự thay đổi. ;Đoạn JavaScript :Để lấy ý tưởng từ đoạn mã mà người khác đã viết mà bạn thấy có thể sử dụng được hoặc hữu ích, hãy xem danh sách liệt kê JavaScript tăng cường ở wiki Mã Nguồn FANDOM Mở. ;JavaScript trùng lặp :Nhiều đoạn mã có thể gặp sự cố nếu như nó được chạy nhiều lần trên một trang. Chắc rằng bạn viết một đoạn code mà nó chỉ chạy một và chỉ một lần trên một trang nhất định. Tránh sao chép JS trùng lặp trong nhiều file vì chúng sẽ xung đột và tạo ra lỗi cho người đọc. Xem thêm *Trợ giúp:Bao gồm JavaScript và CSS bổ sung - cách nhập dữ liệu CSS và JS. *Trợ giúp:CSS và JS tùy chỉnh cho tán gẫu - sử dụng CSS và JS tùy chỉnh cho tán gẫu. *Trợ giúp:Cách nhập phông chữ Google - chọn phông chữ của riêng bạn. *Trợ giúp:Tùy chỉnh CSS và JS Lưu ý: FANDOM hiện đang xóa Monobook. de:Hilfe:Fortgeschrittenes CSS und JS en:Help:Advanced CSS and JS es:Ayuda:CSS y JS avanzado fi:Ohje:Edistynyt CSS ja JavaScript fr:Aide:CSS et JS avancés it:Aiuto:CSS e JS avanzati ja:ヘルプ:CSSとJavaScriptに関する高度な情報 ko:도움말:자바 스크립트 및 CSS 목록 pl:Pomoc:Zaawansowane CSS i JS pt:Ajuda:CSS e JS Avançados ru:Справка:Шпаргалка по CSS и JS uk:Довідка:Шпаргалка по CSS і JS zh:Help:進階JS和CSS Thể_loại:Trợ giúp Thể_loại:CSS Thể_loại:JS